1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light-string ornamental frame assembly, and more particularly to a light-string ornament having a hollow frame wound a string of light to provide the 3D visual effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
People are fond of using ornaments to enhance the ambiance of festivals or holidays, but ornaments are not conspicuous enough to attract people easily. So people usually mount strings of light on ornaments to make them illuminate. Light-string ornaments are normally placed at entrances to houses, restaurants and exhibitions to decorate the environment.
A conventional light-string ornament in accordance with the prior art comprises a body, and a string of light. The string of light can be mounted on the body to make the ornament illuminate. The ornament can be any shape like a Christmas tree, snowman or the like. Because the body is too heavy to be moved, people produce hollow ornamental frame and shape it as a Christmas tree, snowman or the like, and then wind the string of light on the ornamental frames. These ornamental frames are easy to be moved. However, the conventional light-string ornamental frame assembly is lack of 3D visual effect.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a light-string ornament frame to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned.